Misguided Jealousy
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Penguin has always been very popular with the ladies, and it always pissed Shachi off to no end. But the real question was: Why? Was it really that he was jealous of Penguin, or what is something else? A REQUEST-FIC FOR LOVECHOCOLATEANDROCK'NROLL! (Cover art also by LoveChocolateAndRock'NRoll)
1. Chapter 1

**This will contain in later dates MalexMale, so don't start reading it, and then get pissed off at me, because I'm forewarning you now!  
**

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Shachi was pissed, to say the least. He was just as every bit as handsome as Penguin was! So, why was it that every time they went, Penguin was the one that had all of the girls swooning and throwing themselves all over him? Wasn't he good enough? He should have been the one that the women were throwing themselves at, not Penguin! To put it mildly, Shachi was jealous.

Shachi looked into the mirror that hung on the wall of his room that he shared with Penguin. Shimmering green eyes looked from behind sunglasses at his reflection. Was it is hair? Did Penguin have more of a 'mystery' quality, because they couldn't see his hair? Maybe he should cut it?

He let out a sigh, before walking over to the bunk bed that was within the submarine room. He climbed onto the bottom bunk, that actually belonged to Penguin, and laid down, kicking off his boots. He tore off his sunglasses and hat, and placed them both on the floor. He snuggled into a pillow that Penguin often hugged at night, inhaling the scent. For some strange reason, his friend's scent always brought him a strange comfort. He could never explain why, but it helped him sleep at night. He figured that Penguin would be in town all night, so he could get away with a quick nap in the bill-hatted man's bunk. He let his emerald eyes flutter shut, deeply inhaling that sweet and musky scent.

* * *

Penguin sighed as he took a sip of his beer. He was currently sitting on a couch in the bar that the majority of the Heart Pirates were currently in. Two girls were sitting on either side of him, both trying to get his attention.

One was a rather busty redhead who was dressed in a very low-cut black dress, while the other was a slim woman with straight black hair and a rather voluptuous bottom. Her dress was multi-coloured and skin tight, showing off all of her curves, making up for her lack of chest.

"Oh, Mister!" The redhead chuckled, setting her hand on his thigh. She was drunk as a skunk, and her alcohol-laden breath reeked when she breathed in his face. Penguin tried not to back away, especially because he would be within kissing distance of the dark-haired woman, who was equally drunk.

"Can we take your hat off?" The dark-haired woman asked, reaching for the yellow-and-blue billed hat.

"I'd rather you didn't," Penguin replied, tilting his head away from her reach. He gently removed the redhead's hand from his thigh and stood.

"Where are you going?" The girls slurred and whined together.

"To get another beer," the hatted man replied nonchalantly. In all reality, he had no plans of going back to the couch with the two drunken women. The jump suited man left the bar, breathing the cool night air deeply. It was slightly sobering, and very welcome.

Penguin walked down the quiet streets of the small town they were currently docked at, shoving his hands in his pockets, and letting his thoughts drift back towards the sub, where Bepo and Shachi were keeping watch. Shachi would probably be asleep in his bed.

The thought made him chuckle – even though Shachi didn't want him to know, Penguin still knew that he would sometimes snuggle into his bed whenever he didn't have to watch the ship. He thought it was adorable, but he would never tell his best friend that. After all, it only boosted his ego a bit, and made him think…

Penguin sighed, and shook his head. He knew that it was impossible, but a man could dream, couldn't he? The bill-hatted male walked a few laps around the town, before he went to the small, rinky-dink inn that their crew had occupied.

He stepped inside the inn, and made his way up the stairs to the room that Captain Law had deemed as his for the week that they were to be staying there. He opened the door, and entered the dark room. Moonlight flooded into the room thanks to a rather large window in the wall. Penguin closed the door, locked it, then sauntered over to the window.

He could see their yellow home floating at the dock from his window. The hatted male unlatched the window and pushed it open to the let cool night air, accompanied with the sea breeze, swirl lazily into his room to make him feel a bit more relaxed.

Penguin walked over to his bed, and sat down on the cushy mattress. He kicked off his boots, removed his hat and stuck it on the bedside table, and began to unzip his jump suit.

He reached up to undo the button at his collar, and his long fingers grasped at the zipper, pulling it down until it was fully unzipped. The male shrugged his body out of the jump suit, so that he remained in a black wife beater and his boxers. Penguin let himself flop down onto the bed, so that he could fall asleep. He let his eyes slide closed, and let his mind wander as he waited for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**Okay, this is a PenguinxShachi story requested by the ever wonderful Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll. I really hope you like it, my darling nakama! This shall have more chapters, and I will continue to work hard on it, and try to update every two or three days. I promise to update at least once a week! So, please! Everyone, tell me what you thought! I thrive off of reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! There's a little MalexMale in this chapter, but it's not really. You'll see what I mean. Anywho, please enjoy! **

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Shachi was sitting in the midst of a strip club that was rather hot. The rest of the crew was there, sitting at various tables, watching the girls up on the stage. Shachi wasn't too concerned with the woman – he was looking through the crowd trying to spot his best friend._

_ When he realized that Penguin was not sitting amongst the crew, he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched the stage, wondering if the bill-hatted male was watching the sub while the rest of the crew was out. Suddenly, the lights around the tables dimmed dramatically, and a spotlight turned on, lighting up the whole stage. Cheers and whoops came from the crowd as the curtains opened to reveal the blue-and-yellow hatted man standing there._

_ Shachi's emerald eyes almost popped out of his skull. What was Penguin doing up there?! He watched, wide-eyed, as music started to play and his friend walked towards the end of the stage where a pole was shining in the spotlight. Whistles echoed through the room as Penguin's long, slim fingers danced their way up to his hat. In one fluid movement, he tore the hat off of his head, freeing his shimmering silver hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. He tossed his hat right at Shachi, and it landed right in Shachi's lap._

_ The casquette-hatted male gasped slightly. He watched hungrily from his seat as those long, pale fingers trailed down to the button at the collar of his jump suit. He gently swayed his hips from side to side as he unbuttoned his collar and grasped the zipper underneath._

_ Slowly, teasingly so, Penguin unzipped his jump suit, revealing that usually hidden toned chest, tantalizing centimeter by tantalizing centimeter. The brunette in the audience felt himself grow hard, and was rather thankful for the billed-hat that was tossed into his lap. He watched as his best friend shimmied himself out of his jumpsuit, leaving him in nothing but dark-blue boxers that hung low on his hips. _

_ Pale fingers trailed up and down his body, teasingly touching himself here and there, heightening Shachi's libido. The pale-haired male let out soft, breathy moans as he brushed past a pert, dusky nipple. He let his hands wander down to his hips, which were still hypnotically swaying back and forth, and hooked a few fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers. Slowly, tantalizingly so, he lowered the boxers, and just as he was about to reveal everything –_

* * *

Shachi sat upright quickly, smacking his head off of the metal bars that held up the bed on the top bunk. He hissed in pain, and held his head gingerly in his hands.

"Fuck!" The brunette hissed, and pulled his hands away – they had a few splatters of blood on them. "Oh, great."

"Something wrong?"

Shachi whipped his head to face the door, which was a rather bad idea, and smiled softly whenever he saw Penguin standing in the doorway.

"Holy shit," the hatted male said, his mouth dropping open slightly. "What happened?"

"I just bashed my head off of the frame," the brunette replied, covering his head with his hands.

Penguin crossed the room in three strides, and bent down on one knee to look at his friend. He grabbed the other's hands to move them away from the male's forehead.

Shachi inhaled sharply – for some reason, his hands were rather tingly. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was strange. He watched as Penguin studied his injury, before smiling softly.

"This is why you sleep on the top bunk, remember?" The blue-and-yellow hatted man frowned. "You're going to have to see Captain, this is pretty bad."

Without any sort of protesting, Shachi stood up, and then wobbled in place. Sensing the fact that he was dizzy, Penguin wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and helped him to the infirmary on their ship.

* * *

As Shachi was getting patched up and diagnosed with a slight concussion, Law told him that he wasn't allowed to do any of his chores for a week, just in case he got dizzy and passed out. So, he decided to go and take a nap.

Shachi made his way back to the shared room, letting his mind wander. Why in the hell was he dreaming of Penguin, of all people, doing _that_ of all things? He sighed softly as he kept walking, knowing _exactly _why he was dreaming of his best friend in that sort of situation. The brunette realized that he had known for a while, but he never wanted to give it any attention. He was indeed falling head over heels for Penguin.

Shachi stopped outside of the bedroom door, and felt his heart beat a little faster. He had a brilliant idea! He hurried through the halls, looking for his best friend. When he finally did come across Penguin, the hatted man was working in the engine room.

"Hey!" The brunette smiled, noticing how good Penguin looked with a bit of grease smeared here and there.

"Oh, hey. Everything okay?" The hatted man asked, wiping a bit of grime on his white jump suit. His fingers went up to his collar and undid the button, unzipping the front of it. Shachi swallowed slightly, as he watched his friend pull his arms from the sleeves, and then wrap the sleeves around his waist to keep his jump suit there.

"Y-yeah, everything's good," the man with the sunglasses said, licking his lips slightly. "I just can't do anything for a week."

"Well, damn," Penguin said, before picking up a wrench that he left on a nearby pipe.

"Could I hang out with you for the week?" Shachi asked, hoisting himself up on a rather large pipe that was often used for a seat.

The request made the blue-and-yellow hatted male smile. "Of course you can. You're always welcome."

For some reason, the response made both of their chests warm pleasantly. This week was going to be awesome.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter Two! And it's...*glances at clock* 1:19 AM for me! YAY! I'm such a good babysitter. Sitting here, updating on fanfiction, while a child is sleeping in its room and a dog is on my legs so I can't get up. But, I'm happy, so it's all good. :) Anywho, I seem to be really into dream sequences as of late. Wonder why...oh well. And look! Hints of romance in the filtered air of the Heart Pirate's yellow submarine! -^_^- I really hope you all enjoyed this! Please, review, and tell me anything you liked/disliked, or even if you just wanna say 'nice job, you're amazing, keep doing what you're doing'. It makes me happy.**

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**To my gorgeous Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm so happy that you love it! You make me blush with your compliments! But, I'll try really hard to keep updating within 1 - 3 days so you won't have to wait for very long! But, thank you for the prompt in the first place!  
**

**To my wonderful Candy-Miss Doflamingo, you like this pairing, too? Well, yay! That makes me happy. (Ya know, you can request another story if you want. I have no limit - just ask for one at a time, if you please!) I really hope you'll keep liking where I take this! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter contains - more or less - sexual relations between two men. That means MalexMale. I warned you.  
**

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

For the next week, Shachi and Penguin hung out a lot more than they normally did. This was most due to the slight concussion that the brunette had, but more-so because the brunette wanted to spend every waking moment with his best friend. He found that whenever Penguin wasn't within calling distance, he felt very hollow inside. Almost like he lost a piece of himself. In all honesty, it scared him to the point where he wanted to be around the hatted male constantly. Not that Penguin minded or anything. He did notice that the casquette-hatted male was hanging around more than usual, but he enjoyed the company.

When the week was over, and Shachi was cleared to go back to his chores, they arrived at the next island.

Currently, they were drawing lots on deck to see who would be staying to watch the ship. Shachi came out on deck after his check-up with Captain Law, and walked over to the rest of the crew who were all sitting in a circle. They were all sitting around someone's hat, and inside that hat were folded pieces of paper.

Penguin reached into the hat, and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and let out a triumphant "Hah!" He looked up at his best friend and smiled, showing him the piece of paper with a smiley face drawn on it – a 'good to go'. Another crew member pulled a piece of paper and groaned.

"Damn it!" He cursed. The rest of the crew laughed and whooped – they didn't have to stay on the sub.

The crew scattered to get ready to go out drinking or shopping, if their Captain ordered them to.

"Hey, Shachi," Penguin grinned, wrapping his arm around the green-and-red hatted male's shoulders. "Wanna hit up the bar with me?"

"Uh...can't," the brunette lied. "I'm gonna watch the ship."

Penguin frowned, "But, isn't Ban watching the ship?"

"I owe him a favour, so I think I'll stay instead of him."

That was a lie. A bold-faced one, to be exact. It hurt to lie to the blue-and-yellow hatted man, but going to the bar would hurt worse.

"…You're a good friend," Penguin smiled, and patted the slightly smaller male on the back. "I'll see you later, then."

"See ya."

Shachi watched as Penguin walked away with the rest of the crew. When Ban came out on deck to wish his fellow crew mates good luck, the brunette told the man that he'd stay on the ship.

"Thanks, man! You rock!" Ban grinned, before jogging off after the rest of the crew. Shachi nodded, and gave a half-hearted wave, before turning and walking into the depths of the submarine.

The brunette growled as he walked through the empty metallic halls of the yellow beast. He knew why he didn't want to go with Penguin and the rest of his nakama. The poor man didn't think that his heart would be able to take seeing those drunken whores, who would undoubtedly come as the pirates got drunk, climb all over his man.

The thought made Shachi stumble and stop for a moment. _His Penguin_…it had a nice ring to it. _No! _The brunette shook his head so hard that his hat fell off. Penguin was not his, no matter how much he would enjoy that. Scooping up his hat, the man with the sunglasses walked towards his room that he shared with the bill-hatted male.

Shachi closed the door behind him, and stripped himself out of his jump suit, boots, and sunglasses, leaving him in a black wife beater and red boxers. He walked over to the bunk beds and crawled into Penguin's bed to bury his face into the pillow that reeked of the pale-haired male.

The brunette sighed, and thought back to the dream that he had a week ago. The vivid images of Penguin sensually swaying his hips, while running his long fingers down his body, moaning and mewling under his own ministrations. The thoughts made a shiver trail down his spine, traveling to his flaccid length, making it spring to life. Shachi groaned slightly, deeply inhaling Penguin's scent that still clung to the bedclothes. He flopped over onto his back, letting his eyes slip shut. Slowly, he ran a hand down his bare chest, teasing the skin lightly. He let out a breathy moan as his fingers trailed over a dusky bud in his chest.

He let one of his hands trail lower, while the other pinched his nipple, abusing the little bud. All the while, he imagined Penguin's hot mouth running up and down his body, licking and nipping here and there. A small mewl left Shachi's mouth, as he strained against his boxers. Slowly, he let his hand travel down to the waistband of his boxers, before delving a hand inside to grip his swollen member and remove it from the restrictive cloth.

A slight hiss left his mouth, as he wrapped his hand around himself, slowly pumping himself. Shachi imagined Penguin's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him so slowly, so teasingly. The pale-haired male would stare down at the emerald-eyed male, watching him for each reaction he made, loving the moans he made. Shachi imagined the way that Penguin would lick his lips and watch him hungrily.

The amethyst-eyed male would lean down and pant softly in the brunette's ear, nibbling gently here and there. He would huskily whisper naughty things in the smaller male's ear: _'Cum for me.'_

Shachi's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt himself release on his hands, letting all of the tension in his body drain out from his body. He let his eyes flutter shut, and sleep overtake him.

* * *

Penguin sat hunched over at the bar, looming over the drink that he'd been nursing all night. While the rest of the crew was laughing loudly, holding both women and men by their sides, shamelessly flirting, kissing, and groping. His liquor-hazy mind swam with thoughts of Shachi. Silently, he hoped that the man would still be in his bed come tomorrow morning whenever he stumbled back to the sub. Shachi always looked so cute when he was sleeping…

Penguin down the rest of his drink, and ordered another from the barkeeper. It was going to be a long night if he kept it up with those kinds of thoughts.

* * *

**Ooh, things are getting kinky up in here! And I don't know why, but it seems like Penguin's on his way to becoming an alcoholic. Whoops, sorry Pengi! XD Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please, review and tell me what you thought. :3**

_**SHOUTING OUTINGS!**_

**To my wondrous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, oh, I love nut-so pairings. Half the time, I ship them so hardcore, they ship themselves. Now I'm excited! :D  
**

**To my darling Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm so happy you're liking this story! I'm having a great time writing it, as well! I'll try to keep it updating in a timely manner.**

**To the studying Candy-Wierd Yume, Ganbare! You can do it! I have faith! Pass your finals so you can enjoy more time on fanfiction.**

**To the new Candy-azab, thank you for your praise. It means a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I know, I'm a bit late with this. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Shachi woke up a little earlier than he normally would have. He let his emerald eyes flutter open, and felt utterly relaxed. He did a hands-free sit-up and stretched, hearing his bones crack softly as their own special 'good morning'. The brunette looked down at his hands, which were covered in dried cum, and made a small noise of remembrance whenever the memories came flooding back.

Shachi's face heated up, and he quickly tucked himself back into his boxers, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He quickly hopped out of bed, and practically ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

Penguin stumbled back to the ship, drowsy from a sleepless night. He hated spending a night away from Shachi – just being able to wake up in the middle of the night and hear that steady breathing was a great comfort to him. In the past, when the friends were separated, Penguin had trouble falling asleep.

The blue-and-yellow hatted male stumbled onto the sub, before descending the stairs to walk the inner halls of the underwater home. He passed by a bathroom, and it sounded like the shower was running. Penguin tried not to think about the only person that it could be in that shower, naked, wet, and so, so fuckable.

The amethyst eyed male shook his head almost violently, before stepping into their shared room. He ripped off his hat, kicked off his boots, and collapsed into his still-warm bed – Shachi had been sleeping here again. He buried his face in a pillow, and deeply inhaled the scent of the brunette. Yet, he smelled something else. The silver-haired man sat up in the bed, and frowned, trying to place that smell. It almost smelled like…well, for lack of a better term, sex.

Penguin felt his cheeks heat up. His bed was still warm. It smelled like Shachi and sex. Was the brunette…jacking off in his bed? The though made a pleasant shiver go down his spine and settle in the seat of his pants. The amethyst eyed male swallowed thickly, and let a pink tongue dart out to wet his chapped lips. No, he needed to concentrate. He had actually come back for a reason.

Shachi stumbled into the bedroom, a white fluffy towel tied around his waist. It hung low, just enough to be just shy of sinful.

"Oh, hey, Pen," Shachi smiled, giving his friend a slight wave.

"H-hey," the slightly larger male nodded.

"You're back early," the brunette commented as he walked over to the dresser that the duo shared.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Ban said that you didn't owe him any favours. So…why did you stay on the sub?" Penguin asked, trying to keep his eyes above Shachi's waist. The emerald eyed male turned around and stared, a bit shocked, at his friend.

"No, I said he'd own me a favour," the brunette lied.

"No, you said that you owed him one," the slightly larger male countered. Shachi fished out a pair of boxers and sighed.

"Look, what's it matter?"

"I want to know why you lied to me." The silver-haired man sounded hurt – almost betrayed.

Shachi said nothing, but kept his back to Penguin as he changed into clothes for the day. He slipped on a pair of dark green boxers, pulled a dark grey wife beater over his torso, then stepped into a clean jump suit, zipping it up only half the way – after all, he had some chores to do.

"Look," the amethyst eyed male sighed, "You don't have to tell me now. But you _will_ tell me, sooner or later."

"Is that a threat?" Shachi asked, a chocolate eyebrow arching in curiosity as he slipped on his boots.

"A promise."

The brunette didn't give a response. Instead, he plucked his hat and sunglasses off of the floor where he tossed them last night, finished dressing, and left with a small wave goodbye.

Penguin let out a sigh as soon as the door was closed. He flopped down onto the bed, letting his eyes flutter shut. If he couldn't have Shachi's breathing, he would settle for his scent.

* * *

When Penguin woke up, he heard Shachi rustling above him in his own bed. The soft snores from the brunette made him smile – until he remembered that his friend lied to him.

The silver-haired male sat up, and ran his long, pale fingers through his hair. Penguin sighed softly, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood, and stretched, his joints popping slightly. He picked up his hat and slammed it onto his head, covering his hair and shadowing his eyes. Penguin stole a look at his sleeping friend, before putting on his boots, and stealing out of the doorway.

He walked down the metal halls, and found them to be quite empty. Everyone was probably still in town, or sleeping off hangovers. Penguin passed a dry-erase board that always had their chores for the day written on them. Today, under 'Penguin' it said '_groceries_'. The blue-and-yellow hatted male scanned the rest of the list, and found Shachi's name. Under it, _'groceries'_ was written as well.

The man smiled softly. He would get to spend the whole day with Shachi. And maybe he would be able to get the brunette to spill the reason he wasn't telling the truth. An idea popped into his head: booze! Shachi was a light-weight when it came to booze! He would buy some alcohol and liquor the man up so that the emerald eyed male would spill _everything_. Good thing he had some extra berries in his pocket from odd jobs on previous islands.

Penguin grinned, and walked with a little skip in his step back to his shared room. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Okay, I'm happy that I got this chapter done! At 2:00 pm today, I have a hair/makeup appointment for prom (I DUN WANNA GO! TT_TT) and I promised Choco that I would get this up, and I did! I didn't really like where it was going before, so I scrapped it and then re-wrote this all in just...an hour. Now, I have a half-an-hour before I have to go get my hair done :/ (I don't even have that much hair, haha!) Please, as always, review and tell me what you think!**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

**To the beautiful Candy- .log, long time no see, sweetheart! And if you like PenguinxShachi, try reading my 'amnesia' story. That had PenguinxShachi smut. Thank you for all your reviews - you're making me blush! Arigato! (oh, and happy birthday :P)  
**

**To the hard-working Candy-Wierd Yume, I hope you did well on all of your exams! I have faith in you! Ganbare!**

**To my fabulous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I love a good challenge! I promise to meet your request with full force! :D**

**To the cute Candy-azab, thank you for your continued support! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**To the funny Candy-Guest.124, thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading and thinking dirty things like I do.**

**To my gorgeous Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I really hope you liked this chapter! I'm pleased with how it turned out! There will probably be smut in the next chapter...maybe...I dunno yet! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This contains a little smooching between two men. Don't like it? Not my problem. I'm not forcing you to read it. **

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Penguin walked back into his and Shachi's room to get the brunette up and dressed in a publically acceptable way. When he walked into the room, the emerald-eyed male was laying in his own bed, on his stomach, and had a hand dangling down from the bed while his face was smushed a little bit against the edge of the bed. The sight brought a smile to Penguin's face.

He quietly walked over to his friend, and gently trailed his fingers on the palm of Shachi's hand. He laughed softly at the twitch that he received. Watching the other man's face carefully, the bill-hatted man gently leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's hand. When the brunette didn't stir, the blue-and-yellow hatted male let out a sigh of relief.

He reached upwards and shook the sleeping man's shoulder, "Shachi, get up."

The brunette mumbled something, but blinked his eyes open. He blinked the sleep out of them, and let a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Pen," Shachi yawned. "What's up?"

"We have to go grocery shopping," the hatted male replied.

"Ugh," the brunette groaned, and turned over onto his side to look at the wall. "Do I have to go?"

"…Nah, I'll go. Get some sleep," Penguin caved. He really wanted to spend the day with the brunette, but if the other male didn't want to go, then he wouldn't force him.

"Thanks man," Shachi replied, ending with a yawn. Before the blue-and-yellow hatted man could respond with a 'you're welcome', the emerald-eyed male was already passed out. Penguin chuckled to himself, before walking out of the bedroom to head to town.

* * *

By the time that Penguin returned to the sub, the sun was setting and he had a brown paper bag filled with groceries and in the other hand was a bottle of whiskey. The bill-hatted male walked with a slight skip in his step as he walked back to his underwater home – he just hoped that the brunette would be awake.

As he walked down the metallic halls of the submarine, Penguin turned left into the galley. He found his best friend, dressed in a black wife beater and with the sleeves of his jumpsuit tied around his waist to form make-shift pants. He was rifling through the cupboards, looking for something.

"Hey," Penguin chuckled, making the brunette jump a little.

"Oh, hey Pen!" Shachi grinned, eyeing the bag in his arm. "Bring anything good back?"

"Vegetables, fruits, and medicines," the blue-and-yellow hatted male smiled.

"That sucks!"

"And a bottle of whiskey."

That made Shachi perk up. "Whiskey? How'd you manage that?"

"I have my ways," the hatted male grinned. He set the bottle of whiskey on the table as he set about putting the groceries away in their respective places.

When he was finished, Penguin and Shachi sat at the table with two shot glasses. The bill-hatted male opened the bottle, and poured them each a shot. The both downed them in one gulp, the burning sensation that followed very pleasant.

"More?" Penguin asked.

"More."

* * *

Half a bottle of whiskey later, Shachi was drunk as a skunk. He was leaning against Penguin's arm, laughing loudly. When his laughter quieted down, the bill-hatted male decided to strike.

"Hey, Shach?" He asked softly.

"Hm…yeah?"

"How come you never want to go to the islands we land on anymore?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't tell Penguin," the brunette slurred.

"I promise," Penguin chuckled softly.

"It's a-cuz I dun wanna see all dem…dem…wimmens hangin' all over _my_ man!" Shachi blurted rather loudly, his voice echoing through the galley. "I wanna be able ta touch him liek that, too."

"Why?" the slightly larger male asked, staring down at the brunette with wide eyes hidden beneath the brim of his hat.

"A-cuz I," Shachi hiccupped slightly, before continuing, "I love 'im."

The entire world just stopped. Penguin's heart also stopped, dead in his chest, before rebooting and bouncing around like a frightened rabbit in his chest. Shachi had just told him that he loved him. _Shachi loved him_. The words echoed in his mind.

The casquette-hatted male was still blabbering on and on about something that Penguin couldn't make sense of. Instead of trying to decipher the drunken ramblings, the blue-and-yellow hatted male decided to take a different route.

As Shachi looked up at him to say something, Penguin crashed his lips into his friend's, effectively silencing him. The action made the brunette's fuzzy mind snap back into the present, and he reveled in the touch of his friend's lips on his.

When they pulled apart for air, Shachi's mind began to get cynical. What if the other male only kissed him to shut him up? What if Penguin didn't care for him in the same way that Shachi cared for him?

These thoughts caused a rogue tear to spill down Shachi's cheeks. Penguin's eyes widened from beneath the shadow of his hat, and he took off the other's sunglasses.

"…Shachi?"

"Don't lie to me," the brunette whispered. "Don't you dare."

"Why in the hell would I lie about something as important as this?" Penguin whispered back, gently pressing his lips to his friend's again for a quick kiss. "I love you, Shachi. I have for a while."

Slowly, the casquette-hatted male wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, pulling him back down for a kiss. His mind was put at ease – Penguin loved him, and he loved Penguin. In this moment, Shachi was a little glad that his friend had brought liquor home.

* * *

**And, there we have it! Penguin is a sneaky bastard, Shachi can't hold his drink, and there will be one more chapter that contains nothing but smutty-goodness :) As always, please review and tell me what you all thought! :D Oh, and my prom sucked. And not in the good way, either. I did not really have a good time, but that's just the way chance decided to play it out for me. -^_^-**

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**To my precious Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, well? Whaddya think? Any good? :3  
**

**To my gorgeous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I hope you'll really enjoy to the next (smut-filled) chapter as much as you did all my other ones. :D**

**To the observant Candy-azab, it wasn't really a Law-centric story, so he plays a minour roll. He's probably off with Kidd somewhere, who knows. *shrug***

**To my darling Candy-lg lg log, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others! I tried really hard! Tell me what you think, please! *bows***

**To the anon Candy-Mystrale9331, thank you so much for telling me what you thought! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And don't worry. I grew up speaking English, and I have some trouble with it as well. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so damned short. I'll explain why in a bit. WARNING: this has MalexMale sex. Don't like? Don't read.  
**

* * *

**Misguided Jealousy**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Penguin slammed the door of his and Shachi's room closed, and pulled the brunette towards him. Long, pale fingers that Shachi had been dreaming of trailed up the side of his face, leaving the skin they touched aflame with something that the smaller couldn't identify. The touches were hard on his libido, straining his already-hard cock. And judging by the tent in Penguin's jumpsuit, he wasn't doing any better. Those pale digits continued on, lovingly removing his sunglasses, revealing emerald eyes that shimmered softly when they looked up at his best friend.

Penguin smiled, and gently removed the red-and-green hat only to toss it carelessly to the floor. He ran his fingers through that soft, chocolate-coloured hair, and suddenly pulled Shachi forward to claim his lips.

The kiss was soft and exploratory – the blue-and-yellow hatted male gently pried his friend's lips open with his tongue, tasting the sweet cavern that was offered to him. The smaller male gently tested the waters with his own tongue, swirling it around his soon-to-be-lover's.

The bill-hatted male broke the kiss, and ripped his own hat off. He gently put his hands on the other's shoulders, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Shachi's mouth. He let his hands travel up to the other male's collar, unbuttoning and unzipping the jumpsuit, sliding it off of the smaller male. Obediently, the emerald-eyed man stepped out of his boots and jumpsuit, standing completely exposed before those amethyst eyes that he loved so much.

Penguin latched onto the smaller man, exploring everywhere with his fingers and mouth. The brunette clung to him, mewling softly, and tugging at the clothing that the silver-haired male still had on. Soon enough, he managed to undress the older, who stood naked before Shachi.

"I love you," he mumbled, pulling the chocolate-haired male flush against him, their erections pressing close together in a delicious friction.

Shachi stood up on his tiptoes, and pressed a quick kiss to Penguin's lips, before whispering, "I love you."

The silver-haired male captured his friend's lips in a quick kiss, before parting and putting three of his fingers to Shachi's lips. "Suck," he merely said, and the brunette obeyed. He opened his mouth, and let those pale digits into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, effectively slicking them. When it became too much for Penguin to take, he removed the fingers, only to trail them down to his lover's entrance.

Shachi hissed softly when a long finger pressed into him, his arms reaching up to wrap around his love's neck. Penguin whispered soothing things to him as the finger rocked in and out of the smaller male, before the second and third one was added. The digits brushed against a sweet little bump inside of Shachi, who whimpered softly when it was prodded.

Penguin grinned, and twirled their positions so that Shachi was against the wall, before he lifted the smaller male in his arms. The emerald-eyed male wrapped his arms and legs around his friend, as Penguin lined himself up. He gripped onto the other's hips, before pulling him down, sheathing himself completely.

The moan that spilled out of Shachi's mouth only stirred the pooling heat within the older male's stomach. He pulled out gently, before slamming himself back in, loving the scream it earned him. Penguin continued this insane pace, rubbing Shachi's back against the cold, steel wall in the process. The cold only served to heighten the brunette's pleasure, causing more moans and groans to spill out of his mouth, which only caused Penguin to thrust harder and harder.

The silver-haired male released one of his lover's hips, in favour of gripping his leaking and swollen member. Long fingers wrapped around Shachi's cock, causing a strangled scream to leave his mouth. Penguin jerked him off to the timing of his insane thrusts, loving the screams and cries that left his friend. When it became too much and Shachi dove over that cliff into the blissful abyss below, he took Penguin with him, both painting the other with their seed – marking them in a way that both found delicious.

They both slid to the ground, still entwined with each other, both spent and pleased. Their pants intermixed with each other's, and Penguin gently pulled out, still wrapped in Shachi's embrace – just the way he wanted to be.

"Pen…?" The brunette asked softly.

"Hm?"

"I love you," he whispered, burying his face in his lover's neck, and drifting off to sleep. Penguin smiled softly, and gently lifted Shachi. He carried the brunette to his bed, where the laid them both down, pulling the duvet over both of their bodies. In his sleep, Shachi snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

With a soft smile, Penguin pressed a kiss to the other's forehead, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**For some reason, I think Pen would get turned on by moans and such. Don't ask me why. And, again, I apologize for this chapter being short and quite sub-par. For some reason, I haven't been feeling quite well, although I don't know why. I've been sleeping a lot lately, and I ache all over, and I just can't seem to wake up anymore. ...I'm terribly sorry. *bows* Well, I hope you liked it, even if it isn't up to par. Please, tell me what you all thought? It makes me feel a bit better. Again, I apologize. *bows***

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**To my beautiful Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm sorry if this didn't quite meet your expectations. I tried to write this correctly. Several times. I'm sorry.  
**

**To the wonderful Candy-lg lg log, I'm happy that I portray the characters in a way that you like. It makes me smile when you tell me this. I'm happy that you've liked it up 'till now, and I hope you still like it.**

**To my fabulous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I hope this smut is to your liking, even if it does suck (in my opinion, anyway). And thanks for making me feel better about prom - it warmed my heart.**

**To the cute Candy-Mystrale9331, I'm sorry for two things: #1. That this chapter is very, very short. And #2. I don't speak french. I'm sorry. I would love to read your story though.**

**To the darling Candy-Wierd Yume, I'm glad you did alright on your tests. Your Brook joke made me giggle, I shall admit. I hope your play goes well. Have fun!**

**To the Candy-azab, I hope you liked the smut as well. Please, continue to give me your feedback on future things.**


End file.
